creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Second Honeymoon
As I held her hand, I knew it would be perfect, I knew that she would stay with me this time, I would make sure. The sand ran through my toes, soft and warm. The ocean was a silver line against the dunes, the moonlight reflecting the light from the salty water. Mist wafted toward my nose, causing me to sniffle. She looked over and laughed. "Misty, huh?" she quirked, tightening her fingers that were laced around mine. I looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. The boardwalk was ahead, and our hotel room was just a mile down the block. We walked to the beach. At first it seemed like a great idea, but now that the sand started to itch and irritate my skin, it seemed like a bad choice. Elissa seemed happy though, so why ruin that? I remember last year, the fighting and screaming that surrounded our first honeymoon, but soon we forgot and forgave. We thought that we would try again. It was around ten before we reached the hotel. Most of the lights were off, except our neighbor's. I pulled the plastic key from my back pocket, and opened the door. The musty smell of cheap shampoo and dust hit me right when we walked in. But Elissa seemed unfazed. She scowled, and moved the black suitcase from the bed, and fell over with an exhausted huff. I hurried over to her duffel bag on the table, and pulled out her small portable camera. I hit the orange record button and zoomed over to her. "Say hi to the world, babe..." I scoffed. She looked up and gave me a crooked look, then she stuck her tongue out. My eyes were still looking at the screen with the time at the top corner counting every second. "Hey world!" she said suddenly, and laughed because I jumped a little. We barely heard the faint knock on the door. "Who the hell-" she cut off as she walked over to the door. I still held the camera toward her, but turned it away when she opened the door. I pointed it at the bathroom mirror, and started making stupid faces. "There is no one here..." she looked out the door, then closed it back. She walked over to the wall and opened the curtain. "Oh that's really cliché," I joked. She turned around and shook her head. "Look at that girl in the parking lot," she pointed out the window. "No, I'm scared," I snorted. She motioned me, so I walked over to her holding the camera. I pointed it to where she was pointing. A girl with blonde wavy hair and a black hoodie was walking back-and-forth in the parking lot with quick paces. I flinched my head back, and laughed. "I see some cracked out girl in a parking lot?" I nudged her arm. She pushed me a little. "Woah now, you are messing up my amazing shots," I laughed, and turned the camera towards her. "Stop... maybe we should call someone... she seems, wrong..." she whispered. I turned the camera back to the girl in the parking lot. "Really, calm down..." I kept the camera toward the girl. But, before I turned it back to Elissa, she stopped, and looked straight up here, right into the camera. I shut the curtains fast. "Eh... that was... weird." I focused the camera through the curtains. She was gone. "I really think we need to call the police, or management, I mean, what if she was the one that knocked....?" she said a little more panicky. "Look, if we see her again tomorrow, then we can call someone, but right now, I don't see the point in it. Let's just go to bed, sleep it off, and then we will be out of here tomorrow." I told her, and laid the camera on the bed, turning it off. "O-okay," she said, and laid down on the bed. I got on the other side. "Goodnight," I told her, and flicked the lamp off. - She focused the camera on his face. She started to giggle, but felt that would wake him up. So she strutted over to the table with the light from the recording camera her only guide. She started to rummage through some stuff, until she found his wallet. In a little elastic pouch was two 50 dollar bills. She smiled and took them quickly out of the pouch, putting them in her tight back pocket. She then skipped over back to the bed, and pulled something out of her pocket; a small knife. She almost laughed when she pulled back his covers with the blade, and traced his exposed skin with the tip. But then she rolled the knife in, and went into the bathroom. Her reflection looked back at her, and she giggled while holding the camera. She thought to herself she should have brushed her blonde hair before coming here. Her black hoodie was over her head, loose and oval. Then her eyes spotted something, and she had to hold back fits of laughter. His toothbrush. She could tell it was his because the one next to it was pink and white. She walked over to the cup holding the toothbrushes and pulled his out. Her wicked smiled was unbreakable as she lowered it into the toilet water. She swirled it up until her hand had stray sprinkles of water on it. She put the toothbrush back into the cup, lifted the camera up to the mirror once more, and turned it off. - I woke up this morning with my brown hair a rats nest of tangles and split ends. I looked and saw Sawyer still asleep with the covers down to his stomach. It must have gotten a little warm last night. I yawned and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and trying to tame my wild locks of death with a brush. I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed Sawyer at the door. "Wow, look at that hair style..." he smirked. He went to the sink, and grabbed his toothbrush, along with some Colgate, and began brushing. A disgusted look crossed his face for a second, but she shrugged it off, and continued to brush. Once I got my hair in a somewhat orderly condition, and he was ready, we went out of the hotel room. He started to drive to the beach, and I smiled. He must be enjoying this; God knows I am. We talked and kindled on the beach until dusk dotted the sunny sky. When we were heading back to the hotel, he stopped me. "I... I just wanted you to know that I love you. Never forget that. Even if we are still considered "kids"," he said, and wrapped me in his arms. We were both 18, and decided to get married straight out of high-school. I looked into his green eyes, and leaned closer to him, until our lips touched, and a warmth poured into me like hot silver in my veins. At that moment, I knew it was worth it. We made it back to the hotel at 11, because we stopped to get something to eat at a Krabby Shack on the block past the hotel. Once again, he had the camera, and was filming my every moment. It was cute. "Well, one more night, cause I am exhausted." he yawned, turning the camera to odd spots in the room. "Agreed-" An urgent knock interrupted me. A sense of dread filled me. I had no idea who it was, so I shrunk back in the bed. "I went last time." "Urgh, fine," he set the camera in my lap, and went to the door. Once he opened the door, I winced, but once again, no one was there. "See, no one," he closed the door, and locked it behind him, "We will call in the morning, please babe, I am tired." "Sure, I am too anyways," she flipped the camera shut. She curled up beside him, and he once again turned the lamp off. - It was a little harder getting in this time... he locked the door. The 100 dollars are still snug in my back pocket, as I walk over to his side of the bed. I pull out the knife once more, and slowly lower the covers. I notice I am missing something as I retrieve the camera from the bottom of the bed. I flip it on, and start recording. He looks so peaceful, so serene in the camera. I drive the knife straight into his neck. His eyes open, alert, but I carve a jagged line of flesh and blood across his throat. An exasperated gurgle of bubbling blood and vomit rises from him, the sprinkles staining into the white bed sheets. The knife, still jutting out of the skin, moving up and down from his raspy breaths. I rip it out and hear the faint sound of drops spattering the wall, as well as me. Once I see his eyes roll up in the back of his head through the camera screen, I go to the bathroom and throw the knife in the sink. The lights in the hotel room come on. Elissa runs into the bathroom, and sees me spattered in blood, wearing a plastic woman mask. She looks like she is shaking, and backups a little. But then a wicked smile crosses her face. "Little messy?" she quirks. "Anything to get you out of that mess again, hon," I respond, and take the mask off. She walks over to me, close enough where I can feel the heat from her. Then she lifts her lips to mine, turning her head back. She giggles as I lift her shirt off, leaving her chest exposed. I put the camera on the sink, and hoist my shirt off. Then the camera captures every moment of our second honeymoon. Category:Beings